


Yakusoku!

by ReinesYatogami647



Series: Fairies and Futures [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: (Takes place after the Phoenix Priestess Movie)Fairy Tail is undergoing A HUGE RENOVATION. Yep, it was destroyed by the Guild named Carbuncle (is that right?).Everyone has moved on from the attack of the Phoenix...Except Lucy...she still can't fully move on from Eclair's death...Everyone notices the change in her and a certain salmon haired Salamander decided to do something about it....He grabs some guys around him and plans for a...what?You wanna know what he planned for Lu-chyan? Then, read this!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairies and Futures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748038
Kudos: 14





	1. Hi sa shi bu ri

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess and I kind of had an emotional meltdown at the ending.
> 
> Then, this fic came into my mind.
> 
> This book has these couples:
> 
> 1\. NaLu  
> 2\. JerZa  
> 3\. GruVia  
> 4\. GaLe  
> 5\. MiraXus  
> 6\. RoWen
> 
> But it's mostly NaLu...idk...

The front of the Fairy Tail Guild is being fixed recently. But the gang decided to rest for the night.

A blonde mage with chocolate brown eyes gazes at the stars from her window. She balances a pen on her pointer finger as she recounts the past events.

Ever since Eclair died together with the destruction of the Phoenix, she's been...feeling strange. Sure, she would smile while in the guild but that's only because she didn't want Natsu and the others to worry about her.

She even saw Eclair's spirit with her parents but it was gone as soon as it came. She tried to convince herself that Eclair was fine due to her smile before she died.

She closed the blank book. No matter what she does, she couldn't forget how Natsu had comforted her that time. She shook her head and plopped herself on the bed. She gazes at the ceiling

"Eclair..." she mumbled as her eyelids got heavy and soon, she was claimed into dreamland.

_She was walking through the Garden of the Guild. She always got ideas for stories whenever she comes here...it was unusual but she was._

_As she sat on the bench, a hand was placed on her hand. She looked up and was shocked_

_There, in front of her, was a brown haired woman, with onyx eyes, wearing a green cloak_

_"Eclair!"_

_"_ _Nice to see you again_ _, Lucy..."_

_"B-But...how!?"_

_"I don't have enough time, Lucy._ _Momon_ _is waiting for me. Don't be sad." Eclair says as she caresses Lucy's blonde locks_

_"I saw a boy...he was a hot-blooded one. He intend to protect everyone that was around him..." Eclair said meaningfully. She stood up and hugged Lucy_

_"You'll be waking up soon, Lucy. Remember this;"_

_"_ _Yes_ _?" Lucy asked, her voice hoarse and her face full of tears_

_"Someone will come to your life. He'll promise something he will forever hold. Accept him in your life..." Eclair's voice was starting to fade away and Lucy couldn't do anything but let go_

_"I'll miss you, Eclair..."_

_"So will I, Lucy..."_

She woke up with a start when she felt something soft on her chest...

She looked down and saw a head full of salmon coloured spiky hair. She looks beside her and saw blue fur and green cloth.

"Happy...?"

She felt the 'pink' on her chest move a bit and it looked up and Lucy saw an asleep face of the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

He was hugging her midriff and his head was buried on her chest.

She blushed but instead of using her Lucy Kick, she brought up her hand and caresses the salmon hair and she inhaled his scent as she hugged back "Natsu..."

**To be continued..**


	2. Sai kin wa dō?

"Oi,"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oi!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"OI! HAPPY, LUCY, NATSU WAKE UP! STOP STRADDLING LUCY, FLAME BRAIN!!" a strange voice echoes in her mind

"Nngh, go away, stripper. Luce and I are sleeping..." she hears another voice

"It's pointless, Gray. They won't wake up. Natsu did tell us he'll come and comfort Lucy, right?" said a female voice

"Eh? But Erza we have to take on jobs! The request board is piling up!" Gray reasons which prompts Lucy to open her eyes slowly.

"It looks like Lucy-san slept really late last night." a younger female voice said

"That's no excuse for Natsu to hug her tightly like that, Wendy..." another voice reasons

"You got a point, Carla..." Wendy replies

Lucy sighs as she feels Natsu's arms around her still. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Erza. Just gimme a minute. By the way, Erza, Jellal dropped off something for you. He intended to give it to you yesterday but...meh..." Lucy said as she glances at a groaning Natsu

"Oi, Natsu, wake up. I have to get breakfast." when Natsu still didn't budge, Lucy glared at him and Lucy kick-ed him out of bed.

"ITAI!!!" both Natsu and Happy groaned

"Sigh...sheesh," Lucy groaned to herself as she enters her kitchen.

 ** _Someone will come to your life._** Lucy thought about what Eclair said in her dream. _I wonder what she means by that...?_

+*+*+*+- Time Skip -+*+*+*+

"Hmmmnnn..." Natsu glares at the request board in the guild. Lucy shook her head in disbelief. The Team woke her up but when she arrived at the guild, Gray stripped and attempted to challenge Natsu but he ended up knocking Erza's strawberry cheesecake from her lap causing her to chase him around through Magnolia.

Happy went to flirt with Carla who was ignoring his offers for fish, Wendy and Romeo played with Asuka and Natsu was looking for jobs in the request board.

"Sheesh..." a milkshake was served in front of her by Mirajane "Oh, arigato, Mira..." she sighed as she drank the beverage which calmed her tense nerves.

"Lucy, sai kin wa dō?" Mira asked, asking if she was fine

"I don't know Mira..." she rests her head on her arms and starts to close her eyes in thought

"Lucy-san, are you alright...?" Wendy asked as she eyed Lucy

"Sigh..." she sighs as she hides her face from the others until she heard another calling her, she looked up to the door of the guild and saw...

"Hibiki?"

"Yo, Fairy Tail friends!" Hibiki greeted as he entered in the guild with Eve, Ren and...

"Erza-san...where is she?" asked a weird looking little man, whom we all know "men..." Ichiya. And as he said his well-known catch phrase, Erza entered the room with an unconscious Gray being dragged by her

"Eh?"

"Oi, Juvia. Take your man and try to stop him from getting in trouble...." she said as she moped for her cake that was still splattered on the floor.

She put a small 'gravestone' with the words:

**Here lies:** **Ichigo** **keki** **-kun no** **Erza** **-** **sama**

**R.I** **.P** **.**

**He shall forever be remembered.**

"Eh? Your cake ha-" Natsu was cut by Erza's longsword

"HE IS ICHIGO KEKI-KUN!!"

"Ahh...nevermind..."

"Mou! Erza-san have you replaced me with-?!" "STAY AWAY FROM ME, HENTAI!!!" Erza yelled just as Ichiya was approaching her and send him flying with an "ERZA SUPREME KICK" as she likes to call it.

"MEN!!!" Ichiya yelled as he was nothing more than a flash of light in the sky.

"Pff..." Lucy tried stifling a laugh but ended up snorting like a pig which everyone look on her.

She cleared her throat

"Ahh! Lucy-san! Are you-" "KARYUU NO YOKUGEKI!!!" Natsu yelled, sending Hibiki flying with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

And just as Hibiki flew from the guild, away from her, she couldn't stop it anymore and she laughed hard.

Everyone smiled as Natsu and Lucy laughed together

"Oi, Mira," Laxus called the bearer of Satan soul "Nani?" "You're not planning anything are you?" Laxus asked as he looked on Natsu and Lucy laughing

Mirajane fell silent.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Natsu decided his own move. I'm just glad he was able to cheer Lucy up a bit..." Mirajane said but she inwardly blushed when he felt Laxus smirk at her "You," he paused and clicked his tongue "Are one bad Liar..." he said as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

"I know, Lax..." she said and Laxus raised an eyebrow at her, slowly smiling as he realized she was the only one who called her that. Not even his Grandfather do that.

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Yakusoku...Rushi soshite Natsu...

The Blue Pegasus Guild gathered some more people from other guilds like Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and surprisingly, Crime Sorciere (is the freakin' spelling right?).

The guys from Blue Pegasus planned a Karaoke Night for the five guilds. Of course, the costs were covered by Ichiya...the exceeds didn't come and they thought of going to Extalia...who knows? Happy had told Natsu they were but who knows?

****

The karaoke party was happening now and it was quite fun, Gajeel hung out with Levy all the time, Jellal and Erza are catching up, Mirajane and Laxus are hanging out and...making out...Wendy and Romeo are talking with Asuka and her parents...yeah, everything is cool...except that Lucy wasn't quite enjoying herself...

She once again remembered her dream about Eclair and how she died. Her mind was half confused, half sad.

Noticing, a salmon haired boy whispered something to a young of the Blue Pegasus Guild, member of the TriMens, Eve.

"Sa~ minna-san! We have a request our guests tonight." Eve rambled at the elevated platform "All are aware of the presence of our very own, Titania, Ojou-sama and Ryu no hime-sama. And some of our sources *cough* Natsu *cough* has heard them doing a performance together!!" Ren continued as he glanced at Lucy, Erza and Wendy and so did the others

"So, we would like to request if you three could do one number for us?" Hibiki asked as he threw Erza, Wendy and Lucy a mic.

The three glanced at each other, sighed and went in front.

They selected the song they sung themselves...

 _Happy Tale... (the ending of two of Fairy Tail's OVAs,_ _Yousei_ _-_ _tachi_ _no_ _Gasshuku_ _and_ _Dokidoki_ _Ryuuzetsu_ _Land sung by Aya_ _Hirano_ _Sato_ _Satomi_ _and_ _Sayaka_ _Ohara_ _voices of Lucy_ _Hearfilia_ _,_ _Erza_ _Scarlet and Wendy Marvell_ _fyi_ _)_

The three sighed as the song begun...

[Happy Tale](https://youtu.be/MpYQbxMmC38)

_**Koko** _ _**ni** _ _**hibiku** _ **_kikinareta_ ** _**sono** _ _**koe** _  
_**Mata** _ **_kore_ ** _**kara** _ _**gambareru** _ **_yo_ ** _**ne** _ _**!** _  
**_Atatakai_ ** _**nukumori** _ _**ni** _ _**tsutsumareteru** _  
**_Hora_ ** _**minna** _ _**atsumaru** _ _**saikou** _ _**no basho** _

**_YEAH!!!_ ** _**seeno** _ _**de** _ _**ONE, TWO, GO!!!!!** _

_**KIRAKIRA** _ **_taiyou_ ** _**abinagara** _ _**kimochi** _ _**ii** _ _**kaze** _ _**ni** _ _**yurareru** _ **_yo_ **  
_**Tokidoki** _ _**no o-** _ _**yasumi** _ _**wa** _ _**minna** _ **_to_ ** _**issho** _ _**ni** _  
**_Gasshuku_ ** _**da** _ _**ne** _ **_HONTO_ ** _**tanoshii** _ **_ne_ **  
_**WAIWAI** _ _**hashaida** _ _**sono** _ _**yoru** _ _**wa** _ _**tsukiru** _ **_koto_ ** _**nai** _ _**oshaberi** _ _**de** _  
_**Taisetsu** _ **_na_ ** _**kimochi** _ **_wo_ ** _**wakariaeru** _ _**kara** _ **_ne_ **  
_**Kore kara** _ _**mo** _ **_YOROSHIKU_ ** _**ne** _ _**♪** _

**_Tokidoki_ ** _**wa** _ **_omoikiri_ ** _**kenka** _ _**shite** _ _**dakedo** _ _**itsu** _ _**no ma** _ **_ni_ ** _**nakanaori** _ _**shite** _  
_**Soshite** _ _**omoikiri** _ **_shinjiaeru_ ** _**yo** _  
_**Sora** _ _**miagete** _ _**te** _ _**to** _ _**te** _ **_tsunagi_ ** _**mahou** _ _**todoketai** _

_**YES** _ _**minna** _ _**de** _ **_ONE, TWO, JUMP!!_ **

_**Sekaijuu** _ _**no** _ _**deai** _ _**to** _ _**kono** _ _**KISEKI** _  
_**"** _ **_Arigato_ ** _**"** _ _**tte** _ _**KIMOCHI** _ _**wo** _ _**komete** _  
**_Tsunageru_ ** _**yo** _ _**seiza** _ _**mitai** _ _**doko** _ _**made** _ _**mo** _  
**_Minna_ ** _**wo** _ _**omou** _ _**kimochi** _ _**de** _ **_Happy Tale_ **  
_**Koko** _ _**ni** _ _**utsuru** _ _**minareta** _ _**sono** _ _**egao** _  
**_Mata_ ** _**asu** _ _**kara** _ **_gambareru_ ** _**yo** _ _**ne** _ _**!** _  
_**Kizutsuita** _ **_kokoro_ ** _**sae** _ _**mo** _ _**iyashiteku** _  
_**Hora** _ _**minna** _ _**atsumaru** _ _**egao** _ _**no** _ _**mahou** _

_**YEAH!!!** _ _**mou** _ _**ikkai** _ _**ONE, TWO, GO!!!!!** _

_**Fudan** _ _**wa** _ _**SO** _ _**mienai** _ _**keredo** _ _**kuuki** _ _**mitai** _ _**taisetsu** _ _**na** _ _**mono** _  
_**Mamoritai** _ **_kimochi_ ** **_ga_ ** _**watashi** _ **_mo_ ** _**tsuyoku** _ _**suru** _  
_**Ima** _ _**ijou** _ **_no_ ** _**chikara** _ _**wo** _ _**kureru** _ _**ne** _  
_**Koboreru** _ _**kurai** _ _**no** _ _**arigatou** _ _**ienai** _ **_kedo_ ** _**sou** _ _**omotteru** _ _**yo** _  
_**Taisetsu** _ _**na** _ _**kimochi** _ _**wo** _ _**wakariaeru** _ _**you** _ _**ni** _  
_**Kore kara** _ _**mo** _ _**soba** _ _**ni** _ _**ite** _

_**Tokidoki** _ _**wa** _ _**omoikiri** _ _**ochikonde** _ _**demo** _ _**minna** _ **_to_ ** _**iru** _ _**to** _ _**genki** _ _**ni** _ _**naru** _  
_**Soshite** _ _**omoikiri** _ _**hashiridaseru** _ _**yo** _  
_**Kokoro** _ _**komete** _ _**arittake** _ _**no** _ _**mahou** _ _**todoketai** _

_**YES** _ _**minna** _ _**de** _ _**ONE, TWO, JUMP!!** _

_**Sekaijuu** _ _**no** _ _**ai** _ _**to** _ _**yume** _ _**wo** _ _**tamete** _  
_**Kono** _ _**chikara** _ _**ni** _ _**kaete** _ _**iku** _ _**kara** _  
_**Tsunageru** _ _**yo** _ _**hoshi** _ _**ni** _ _**negai** _ _**itsu** _ _**made** _ _**mo** _  
_**Minna** _ _**wo** _ _**omou** _ **_kimochi_ ** _**de** _ _**Happy days** _  
_**Koko** _ _**ni** _ _**hibiku** _ _**kikinareta** _ _**sono** _ _**koe** _  
_**Mata** _ _**kore** _ _**kara** _ _**gambareru** _ _**yo** _ _**ne** _ _**!** _  
_**Atatakai** _ _**nukumori** _ _**ni** _ _**tsutsumareteru** _  
_**Hora** _ _**minna** _ _**atsumaru** _ _**saikou** _ _**no basho** _

The song ends and everyone cheered at the good voices of the three...

Among the crowd who were amazed, is Natsu. Yeah, he heard Lucy hum in her bathroom whenever he barged in her house but he _never heard her_ ** _actually_** _sing!_

Natsu sighed as his heart flutters. But his smile wavers when he sees Lucy put on a _**fake**_ smile.

He curses himself as he looks at Lucy's eyes who was filled with hidden pain. Honestly, he has been observing lots of things about her since they all returned from the Kingdom of Veronica after defeating the Phoenix.

For some reason, he wants to erase all her pain...to make her smile a smile so genuine it will _**blow him away.**_

Natsu follows her with his eyes as she excuses herself to go to the terrace of the place.

He follows stealthily and finds her looking up the stars...talking to herself...

"Kaa-san...what would you in a position like this...?" she loudly wonders and Natsu sighs as he creeps behind her and blew air at her ear.

Lucy jumped in shock and was about to punch him but Natsu grabbed her wrist and stared at her brown eyes with his intimidating blacks.

She was mesmerized by his expression. She mentally shakes her head and sighs

"What, Natsu?" she asks with a little annoyed tone in her voice.

"Luce...I don't want to see you smile a fake one...it hurts me to see you sad...I hate myself for not comforting you...even though I promised-" He was cut when Lucy turned around back to the stars.

"You don't have to do this, Natsu...I don't mind if you don't comfort me. I...actually feel like I wanna be alone..." she says softly as a breeze blew, her hair swinging to the side as she fixes them in her ear.

Natsu hates himself. He didn't want to make it worst. He knew he felt something for the Heartfilia but he didn't exactly admit it...

He sighs _Guess there's no other choice...._

He wraps his arm around her...

Pulls her blue top's top sleeve off a bit of her shoulder then kisses her shoulder...

She blushes madly. She didn't expect to moan for him...

She gave in as Natsu grabs her as he supports her from falling. He makes her face him. The shoulder part of her top still loosely down...

"Lucy...yakusoku...I will never leave you..." he said as he inched towards her...

Soon, their face met in a happy kiss...it intensified and the two didn't mind...

They kissed there...but he pulls away, carries her bridal style...

"I..." he was lost for words...until he finds it but he says it with a stutter and a blushing face "I want you, Luce..." he says with utter sincerity...

The blonde's eyes filled with tears as she hugs Natsu as they jump from the terrace...

"I want you too...Natsu..." she knows what will happen next but she can't fathom to think about it...all she remembers as they enter her room, was Eclair's words;

_**Someone will come to your life. He will make a promise he will forever hold...** _

And Natsu's words;

 _**"Lucy...** _ _**yakusoku** _ _**...I will never leave you..."** _

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one chappy, I think. Then the epilogue!
> 
> The meaning of Yakusoku is...? Yup! Promise!
> 
> Rushi is how Lucy's name is pronounced in Japanese.


	4. Suki da yo!

The blonde Heartfilia opened her eyes and groaned. She tried to feel the part of the bed beside her...but found nothing...

She opened her eyes fully and she saw that Natsu wasn't there anymore....

She sighs as she enters the bathroom, fills the tub with water and plops herself in the tub...then, she turns on a song from her phone, a familiar tune runs across her ears as she sings it;

[Packaged Irony](https://youtu.be/ENuBbVpapkI)

**_sonna_ ** _**yasashiku** _ **_shinai_ ** _**de** _   
_**donna** _ _**kao** _ _**sureba** _ _**ii** _ _**no?** _   
**_tsumikasaneta_ ** _**kotoba** _ _**de** _ _**mienai** _ _**yo** _   
_**kimi** _ _**no** _ **_yokogao_ **

_**doko** _ _**dakke** _ _**?** _ _**nakushita** _ _**kagi** _ _**wa** _ _**mitsukaranai** _ _**mama** _ _**de** _   
_**tameiki** _ _**...** _ _**surechigai** _ _**ni** _ _**ijihatte** _ _**tsukarechau** _

**_honno_ ** _**sukoshi** _ **_tooku_ ** _**te** _ _**wa** _ _**todokanai** _   
**_chanto_ ** _**tsukamitai** _ _**no kana** _ _**kimi** _ _**no** _ _**sono** _ _**kage** _

_**sonna** _ _**yasashiku** _ _**shinai** _ _**de** _   
_**hora mata** _ _**kizutsukeatte** _   
_**tsumikasaneta** _ _**USO** _ _**de** _ _**mou** _ _**ugokenaku** _ _**natteru** _   
_**sonna** _ **_me_ ** _**de** _ _**mitsumenai** _ _**de** _   
**_donna_ ** _**kao** _ _**sureba** _ _**ii** _ _**no?** _   
_**mayotte** _ _**bakka** _ _**da** _ _**keredo** _ _**itsuka** _ _**wa** _   
_**waraeru** _ _**no kana** _

_**ikutsu** _ _**no** _ _**hibi** _ _**wo** _ _**kimi** _ _**to** _ _**sugoshite** _ _**kitandarou** _   
_**soredemo** _ _**kawashita** _ _**kotoba** _ _**wa** _ _**suku** _ _**na** _ _**sugiru** _ _**ne** _

_**honno** _ _**sukoshi** _ _**chikaku** _ **_kimi_ ** _**to no** _ _**kyori** _ _**ga** _   
_**umaku** _ _**tsukamenainda** _ **_ato_ ** **_chotto_ ** **_na_ ** **_no_ ** **_ni_ ** **_!_ **

**_sonna_ ** **_yasashiku_ ** **_shinai_ ** **_de_ **   
**_hora mata_ ** **_kizutsukeatte_ **   
**_tsumikasaneta_ ** **_USO_ ** **_de_ ** **_kikoenai_ ** **_yo_ ** **_kimi_ ** **_no_ ** **_kotoba_ **   
**_hontou_ ** **_no_ ** **_koe_ ** **_wo_ ** **_kakushite_ **   
**_kuchizusamu_ ** **_kono_ ** **_MERODI_ **   
**_yukkuri_ ** _**to** _ _**kawatteku** _ _**kokoro** _ **_ni_ **   
**_mi_ ** **_wo_ ** **_makasete_ **

**_jibun_ ** **_no koto_ ** **_nante_ ** _**wakaranaishi** _   
**_kimi_ ** **_no koto_ ** **_shiritai_ ** **_ki_ ** **_mo_ ** **_suru_ ** **_kedo_ **   
**_butsukaru_ ** **_kimochi_ ** _**wo** _ **_sukoshi_ ** **_osaete_ **   
**_mienai_ ** **_kabe_ ** **_tesaguri_ ** **_de_ ** **_sagasu_ ** **_yo_ **

**_sonna_ ** **_yasashiku_ ** **_shinai_ ** **_de_ **   
**_hora_ ** **_mara_ ** **_kizutsukeatte_ **   
**_tsumikasaneta_ ** **_USO_ ** **_wa_ ** **_mou_ ** _**tsurai** _ **_dake_ ** **_dakara_ ** **_ne_ ** **_?_ **   
**_sugu_ ** **_ni_ ** **_ai_ ** **_ni_ ** **_ikitai_ ** **_kedo_ **   
**_kotoba_ ** **_wa_ ** **_mitsukaranaishi_ **   
**_saigo_ ** **_no_ ** **_ichi_ ** **_PEEJI_ ** **_kurai_ ** **_kimi_ ** **_ni_ ** **_wa_ **   
**_egao_ ** **_misetai_ ** **_!_ **

She sighs as the song finishes. But she winced when she felt pain in between her legs. Memories of last night flooded her thoughts...but she didn't know if it really happened or not. Since Natsu wasn't there...

She blushed as she also finishes her bath. She gets dressed and combs her hair.

"Sigh...today shall be different. I'll...try to smile more..." she says to herself as she finishes combing her hair

As she was about to exit her house, she sees a note on the door;

**_Dear Luce,_ **

**_Yeah, I'm sorry if you woke up without me. I just thought to get to the guild early_ ** **_cuz_ ** **_I kind of wanna go to the Guild's library._ **

_**And about last night, I don't regret it. So you shouldn't think that I left because I hate you. And I'm sorry if I hurt you...you were screaming and was in pain last night because of me. But, I don't regret it.** _

**_I promised to never leave you..._ **

**_I'll see you at the guild, Luce!_ **

**_~_ ** **_Natsu_ **

She smiled at his sincerity and blushes more as Natsu's note confirms what happened last night...

_I think...today might be a meaningful day.... I just know it..._

+*+*+*+

Right now, Lucy was on her way to the guild when she saw a couple of kids bullying a little girl. Four boys, all buff and proud, are kicking and teasing a little girl who was crying. No one dared to help her for they have no concern.

Lucy knew what its like not having friends.

"P-Please s-stop..." the little girl mumbled as she cried

"Hah?! You piece of crap! Why are you crying?! Fight back, coward!" the oldest boy said and his friends continue to kick the girl

"Stop that!!" Lucy yelled and the boys turned and saw Lucy and her guild mark. Everyone knows how a Fairy Tail Guild member would destroy establishments and besides, she's is recognizable as a Heartfilia, one of the richest family in Fiore.

"Run away!" said the oldest boy, telling his band to disperse.

Sometimes, being a Heartfilia and a Fairy Tail member is quite handy...

Lucy bent down and caressed the little girl's back "There, there...hora, don't cry. Your bullies are gone now..." she comforted the girl who in turn hugged her. The little girl had salmon hair tied in two pigtails...

"I was scared..." the little girl mumbled on Lucy's chest. Lucy sighed as she picked up the little girl, she looks no more than 7 years old... "I'll take you to Fairy Tail to treat your wounds, okay?" Lucy asked and the little girl looked up at her with her innocent brown eyes "Fairy Tail...?" the little girl was curious.

"Hai. By the way, what's your name?" Lucy asks

"N...Nashi..." the little girl replied "Shoujo-san, mou?" the little girl asks for her own name

"Mine's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia...." the blonde replied and Nashi looks like she was shocked "Doshitano?" Lucy asks again

"Nandemonai..." she mumbles as her eyes started to droop

For some reason, Lucy felt like there was a connection between her and Nashi...she just didn't know why....

_**At the guild...** _

Erza chewed on her strawberry cheesecake, Cana, Wakaba and Macao were drinking, Mirajane stood by the counter...talking to Laxus, Wendy, Romeo and Asuka playing, Gray stripping and meditating, Juvia stalking him...even if they have a relationship, Lisanna talking to the Thunder Tribe (is that right?), Levy reading while Gajeel watching her, Pantherlily drinking kiwi juice, Carla drinking tea, Happy munching on a fish and Natsu waiting for Lucy.

"AAHH! MOU! I MISS LUCE ALREADY!!" Natsu whined and Mirajane and Lisanna glared at him "Be patient, Natsu. You left her all sore, ya know..." Mira said indifferently and everyone practically stopped whatever they were doing and turned to Natsu whose face could camouflage in Erza's hair.

"N-No!!!" Natsu denied but it was no use.

The guild doors opened and revealed a blonde with brown eyes, wearing a white-blue vest, carrying a little girl with salmon hair wearing a small white undershirt and blue jumper with matching blue shoes

"Sssh!!" Lucy shushes everyone as they were about to greet her "Nashi is sleeping. Psst, Wendy, can you heal her wounds? She was bullied bad..." Lucy says as she puts Nashi on a table and Wendy smiled at her "Of course, Lucy-san!" Wendy answered as she started to heal the little girl's beatings.

"Was she kicked?" Natsu asked, walking up from behind Lucy "Yeah. Rukyuu and his gang again...those troublemakers..." Lucy complains as Natsu snakes an arm around her waist

Everyone was about to continue what they were doing but Nashi yelled;

"TOU-CHAN!!!! KAA-CHAN!!!! AUNTIE ERZA!!!" Lucy gasped as the little girl sweats and starts writhing.

Lucy shook the little girl softly "Psst! Nash, wake up!! You're having a nightmare!" she says and Nashi instantly sat up and yelled;

"KAA-CHAN!!!" she stopped she saw she was inside the guild

"Ah...what?" the little girl seemed confused but her eyes landed on Natsu "Tou-chan?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!" everyone gasped at Natsu and he also gasped

"OI! FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled

"WERE YOU CHEATING ON LUCY!?" Juvia continued what Gray had said

"Eh?! NO!!! I LOVE LUCY! I would never cheat on you!" Natsu says, unexpectedly confessing...

Everyone fell silent and Lucy stared at Natsu

"Natsu..."

Natsu sighs and ruffles his hair "Alright, alright! Lucy, I love you! Ever since we came home from the Kingdom of Veronica...I don't know why but I can't imagine myself surviving without you! You are my reason for living! I hate it! I hate everyone who break you! It makes want to break them! What I'm really saying is, Lucy, I truly DO love you!!" Natsu confessed followed by audible "awwsss" from the guild members

"Natsu..." Lucy instantly hugged the boy and Natsu smiles "Aishiteru..." Lucy mumbles and Natsu sighs "I love you too..." he replies

"Ah. So that's how your dad confessed to your mom...can we go home now? My ears are hurting! I am no romance man..." a strange voice said and Nashi instantly got off the table and went towards a boy who just entered the guild.

The one she came to was a boy with scarlet hair and onyx eyes "Eh?! Akashi-kun! I should've brought Aoi-nee instead of you." Nashi says to the boy, now known as Akashi, as she turns back to the guild members and took out a book from her pocket.

"Before we leave, we would like to formally introduce ourselves. My name's Nashi Heartfilia-Dragneel, only daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Go on, Akashi-kun, you next!" Nashi said (in the background, everyone's jaws dropped)

"Sigh..." they all notice a red mark around Akashi's eye "Akashi Scarlet-Fernandes. I am the last child of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet and I have my onee-chan, Aoi Scarlet-Fernandes. Yoroshiku." Akashi said  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!" all of the members gasped but before they could ask more, Akashi and Nashi held hands, a purple glow surrounding them.

When the two were gone, everyone looked at Erza, Lucy and Natsu.

"Erza, Natsu, the book Nashi was holding...wasn't that...Memory Days?" Lucy asks

"...Yeah, I think it was..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Anyways! Thus, the changing subjects, we should celebrate! The couples are together now Lucy is back to normal!" Mirajane said with a huge grin

"PARTY! AGAIN!!!"

+*+*+*+*+

_**LATER...** _

"Lucy?" Natsu asks as the two sat outside the guild, stargazing.

"Nani?"

"You don't know how much I love you, so that no one could have you, I'll ask something..." Natsu chokes out, obviously nervous

"Hmm?" Lucy stares hard at him and Natsu took her hand and placed something on it...

A ring...with a big diamond on it.

"Natsu are you...?"

"Lucy, we've been friends since I rescued you from that fake Salamander...but these past few years, I loved you more.... So now, I'm asking you, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu asks

"Do I really have to answer that after I allowed you to touch me?" Lucy asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." she hugged him and tackled him to the ground "Yes! Yes! Yes! A big, big YES!" she kissed him and he kissed back

"I love you." the two said to each other

_**TBC...** _


	5. Epilogue

"You're cheating! The stick moved!"

"Nuh-uh! Look carefully, Nashiii!!!"

"I'll stop for now, Gabriel." Nashi stood up and groaned. They were in the guild right now, playing pick-up sticks.

Nashi always sees Gabriel Redfox cheat but he denies it. She wanted to play with Asuka but she was out in a mission with Alzack and Bisca, Romeo and Wendy were with Natsu, Lucy and Macao at Mt. Hakobe...at least, that's what she thinks.

Nashi Dragneel is an innocent but smart mage and a very good leader. She is the daughter of a fire dragon slayer mage, Natsu Dragneel, and a celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel.

Her team is composed of her, Akashi, Gabriel, Max, Julliana, Eri and Riku.

Max Dreyar has white spiky hair and yellow eyes. Always serious and observing. He is the son of a lightning mage, Laxus Dreyar, and the Takeover mage, Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar.

Akashi Fernandes has scarlet tousled hair and black eyes. The same with Max, he's always serious. His rival is Max too. He is the youngest child of the "Heaven" mage, Jellal Fernandes, and Titania, Erza Scarlet-Fernandes. He is also the little brother of Aoi Fernandes.

Julliana Fullbuster has curled black hair and dark blue eyes. She is Gabriel's stalker but very shy. Julliana is the daughter of the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, and the water mage, Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster. That sorta explains the stalker thingy.

Gabriel Redfox has blue spiky long hair and black eyes. He is serious and likes to read and eat iron. He is the son of the Iron Dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and the solid script mage, Levy McGarden-Redfox.

Riku is an exceed that belongs to Gabriel. He has pure black fur. He is also Pantherlily's student.

Eri is also an exceed but she belongs to Nashi. Surprisingly, Carla and Happy's daughter with white fur with blue at the end of her tail.

"Nashiiiii!!" called Eri

"Oh, Eri. Are kaa-chan and tou-chan back yet?" Nashi asks as Eri approaches her

"Yes. They said to wait for them. They have something to give you." Eri says as four more exceeds come in the guild

Soon, Nashi's parents came in the guild together with Romeo, Wendy and Macao.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan! What did you want to tell me?" Nashi asks and her father smiles and hugs her daughter

She felt something clasp around her neck and when her dad, Natsu Dragneel, pulled away, Nashi looked at the thing around her neck.

It was quite long and...it was a locket. When she opened the locket, what she saw was their family picture

"Happy birthday." Lucy says with a smile, kissing her daughter's hair  
"Arigato, Mama, Papa..." she says and then, Erza walked up to her with Akashi, Aoi and Jellal

"Happy birthday, Nashi-chan!" Aoi greeted as she brought out a black forest cake

"Hhmmm...thank you everyone!" Nashi says

"Aye sir! Hai, watashi-tachi no party hajimemashou!" Happy yelled and soon the music was booming all throughout the guild, saying _let our party begin_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Arigato, Lucy. For giving me a family. I'm sure Igneel would be happy to meet her tomorrow, ne?" Natsu asks his wife

"Of course. She is his grandchild!" Lucy answers

"I love you, Lucy..."

"I love you too, Natsu..."

**_Around..._ **

"Eclair?"

"Nani?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Momon..."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. Let's go, Momon..."

"Hai!"

The two glanced at the couple for a moment, then flew up the heavens...

_**T H E E N D ! ! ! ! !** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed in the epilogue! I just wanted the epilogue to be quick because it just sums up everything.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
